1. Technical Field
The present invention relates a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing thereof, a circuit substrate and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
A structure having a resin layer formed in a semiconductor chip which absorbs outer force applied to the external terminals (a solder ball for example) is under development. Even in this structure, it is necessary to suppress the effect of an internal stress within a resin layer toward a semiconductor chip (particularly passivation film formed on the surface).
The object of the present invention is to suppress the effect of an internal stress within a resin layer formed in a semiconductor chip.